We Will Miss You
by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: When Asami is away, Korra tells their adopted son how she and Asami fell in love.
1. Part 1

Avatar Korra was practicing her bending on the Sato grounds, while Naga was taking a nap on the grass. Asami was currently working at her office in another part of the Sato estate on new blueprints and invention ideas, and their son, Hyeon was at the zoo with Mako, Bolin, and their families.

When Korra finished her afternoon pratcice, she decided to head back inside to get a drink of water when she noticed Asami coming through the entryway.

"Hey sweetie," Korra greeted. "What are you doing back here so early? Not that I'm not happy to see you but-" Korra stopped midway when she noticed her wife's look of distress.

"Asami…? What's wrong?" Korra placed one of her hands on her wife's cheek while holding Asami's left hand.

"I came home as soon as possible so I could tell you the news, but I'm finding it hard to get the words out properly," Asami admitted.

"Here, let's get inside and talk somewhere more comfy," Korra offered. Asami nodded and let the waterbender lead her to the living room couch. Asami nervously brought her hands together, setting them on her lap, staring at the floor. This type of body language was something the CEO only found herself doing on rare occasions when she was extremely nervous or stressed out. She began to feel slightly better however when she felt Korra's hands begin to caress her own.

"Is everything alright?" Korra stared straight into Asami's golden brown eyes, giving her a concerned look.

Asami let out a deep sigh before deciding to rest her head on Korra's shoulder. "I don't want to leave you or Hyeon," Asami replied.

It took a moment for Korra to process what just happened. Not only what Asami said was completely random, but also a bit strange.

"Uhh… excuse me?"

"I reveived a call from a Fire Nation mechanic named Lim. He wants me to help construct an automobile specifically for the Fire Nation. I know it will be a great opportunity for Future Industries and myself however…"

Korra continued to lock eyes with Asami, awaiting her to finish her explanation.

"I'd have to stay at the Fire Nation for a little while and I don't know how long," Asami finished.

"Honey…" the Avatar began.

"It's okay Korra," the heiress interupted. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay, I have no problem doing so," she concluded.

"Actually, what I was _going_ to say was that you should accept the offer," said Korra,

"...Really?"

"Look, I'm not saying it's gonna be easy without you around. Me and Hyeon will miss you terribly, and so will the others," Korra explained. "Although we know important your work is to."

Hyeon is Korra and Asami's adopted son. They found him wandering a bad part of Ba Sing Se at the age of only four years old, due to the fact of his mother and father being killed by a vicous triad gang. Korra and Asami decided to take him in and raise and love him as their son. He is now seven years old and is a great Earth bender due to Korra's training.

"Yes, but you guys are more important than my work. You're my family," Asami argued. "I'd feel so awful leaving you guys. I'm in my office working most of the time anyway and don't get to spend time with you as much as I should."

"Asami, there are times where I have to leave Republic City," said Korra.

"Yes, but that's because you _have_ to. In this situation, the choice is up to me."

Korra let out a deep sigh in defeat. She no longer wanted to casually bicker with her wife anymore; it's difficult to argue with someone who also likes to argue.

"You know what 'Sami, you're right. It's up to you, I just feel that I'm holding you back is all," said Korra.

Asami gave her wife a shocked expression. "Korra, why would you even think that? You and Hyeon are what keep me going. You guys are the oines that give me motivation to run my company. Without you two… I don't even know if the company would even be what it is now or anything worthwhile," said Asami

The water bender gently grabbed the pale woman's cheeks. "Don't say that Asami. No matter what the company would be successful as long as you're in charge."

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's just-"

"Promise me you'll at least think about it?" Korra requested.

Asami paused for a moment, and setting her eyes in a different direction before she responded.

"Okay, I will."

XXX

After Korra and Asami had their discussion, they decided to help each other prepare dinner.

"Hey, why don't we invite everyone to eat with us?" Asami offered. "We should probably talk to them about the job offer."

"Yeah, you're right," Korra replied. "But they'll probably say the same thing I told you."

Asami let out a deep sigh as her butler made his way into the kitchen, informing her that someone was the door. Korra told Asami that she was okay with setting the table by herself, and that Asami should answer the door for it was probabaly Mako and the others. Asami then made her way to the estate's front door and was first greeted by Hyeon as he gave a hug to his mother.

"Hiya Momma!" He said cheerfully. Asami hugged her child back, wrapping her arms gently around his torso.

"Hey sweetie, how was the zoo?" Asami asked.

"It was real fun Momma! Next time you and Mommy should come with us! We got to see the Platopusbears, Raboroos, tigoats, and even some Polarbear dogs that looked just like Naga! We also got to have ice cream," Hyeon explained.

"That's good. And you were a good boy I presume?" Asami inquired with a smile.

"Of course I was, wasn't I Uncle Mako?" Hyeon asks as he turns his direction towards the fire bender. Although before Mako was able to respond, a little girl just about Hyeon's age came to her direction. She had innocent, bright green eyes like her mother, slightly tanned skin with wavy jet black hair; and a goofy grin on her face that heavily resembled her father's when he would smile.

"No way aunt Asami, Hyeon was really bad!" The girl teased.

"Mama, don't listen to Tomoko," said Hyeon, crossing his arms, "You know she's always trying to mess with me."

"Come here you little squirt," Opal called her daughter who rushed to her Mother's side, along with her father's and younger sister's.

"He was good as usual Asami," Mako answered. "It was mainly these two we had to worry about." Mako said as he picked up his son Fu, then pointing his thumb towards Bolin.

"Fu and I?!" Bolin asked sounding offended. "Okay I can understand Fu since he's just a little kid, but what did I do? Can't a grown man have some fun at the zoo?"

"Yeah, except this "grown man" acts like a two-year-old! Both YOU and Fu would run off just to see the Raboroos!" Mako accused.

Daiyu, Mako's wife chuckled at the bickering brothers.

Bolin's mouth dropped. "I act like a two-year-old? Now Mako that's just rude. C'mon honey, I don't act like a two-year-old do I?" Bolin turned his attention to his wife Opal, looking at her with a hopeful twinkle in his eye.

"Sometimes you do," she answered honestly.

"Yeah, you kinda do daddy," agreed their youngest daughter, Ki who already seems to take after her mother, even possessing the ability to control the air.

"Even my own daughter turns against me? What has this world come to?" Bolin raised his arms in an over dramatic fashion, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh sweetie, we're just playing around," said Opal before giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"So where's mommy?" Hyeon changed the subject.

"I had her finish setting up the table so I could greet you guys. She's probably done and waiting for us," Asami replied.

It was then that everyone's attention was towards further down the mansion as Korra was coming down the stairs.

"Well, speak of the devil," Daiyu commented.

"Oh? Is everyone talking smack about me behind my back?" The Avatar joked.

"No, we weren't Korra," Asami giggled, giving her wife a peck on the cheek.

Korra wrapped her arm around Asami's waist as she looked down at her son.

"Heya kiddo, how was the zoo?" Korra asked.

"It was fun. Seeing the polar bear dogs kept reminding me of Naga," said Hyeon with a smile.

"I'm sure Naga would enjoy seeing them. Next time me and Asami will go; we haven't taken you to the zoo in a long time." Korra ruffled his hair before turning her attention to the others.

"You guys are all staying for dinner right? Everything's all set up."

"Oh yeah, of course," replied Opal. "Thank you, Korra."

Korra, Asami, and Hyeon led their friends down to to dining room where the table along the food was all set up and ready to dine upon. Everyone sat down at the table before giving thanks for their meal. At first, the families continued on with their conversation about the zoo until a question popped asked by Korra ended up leading to a different conversation.

"Oh, hey Daiyu how's that baby coming along?" Korra questioned after chewing her vegetable dumpling. "You and Mako hardly ever keep me posted."

"So far it's going alright. The cravings aren't as bad last time; at least for right now," Daiyu chuckled before taking a sip of her oolong tea.

"How far along are you now? 12 weeks?" Opal asked.

"About 14," she replied.

"And have you guys thought of _any_ names yet?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, but we can't really decide on just one name for both genders… there are too many we like," Mako replied.

"Pabu! Name Buba after Pabu," said Fu as he tugged on his father's collar.

"Alright Fu, you're the boss," Mako joked. Everyone giggled at the tyke's comment.

"But what if the baby is a _girl?_ " Tomoko added. The baby paused as he thought of another name that could be given to his unborn brother or sister.

"Naga," the boy answered. More chuckles erupted from the table at Fu's ideas for names.

"What is it with you and naming everything after pets?" Ki asked.

"At least Fu is absolutely sure with two names. Oh well, we still have plenty of time to come up with some, so I'm not too worried about it," said Daiyu as she took another sip of her tea.

Discussing the issue of what Mako and Daiyu's baby would be named remind me of the situation she was in and if she would decide to go to the Fire Nation or not.

"That reminds me," Asami spoke. "I have something to discuss with you guys."

"What!? Are you preggers as well, Asami?" Bolin exclaimed.

The children turned towards their parents, looking rather confused; while the other adults raised their eyebrow at Bolin. Mako, on the other hand, rested his head on his hand, shaking his head as he preformed a deep sigh.

Bolin finally caught onto his mistake and began to clear his throat.

"Right, right. Anyway, what we're you going to say?"

Korra caught on to what Asami wanted to talk about, so Korra asked the kids to leave for a little while. The children just sort of shrugged this off as they found Naga snoozing in the next room, who ended up heading outside with the kids.

"What's wrong Asami?" Opal asked. A look of deep concern was spread across all of the CEO's friends. Except for Korra, who knew what Asami was trying to get at.

"Earlier today, I was on the phone with a man named Lim who is a Fire Nation mechanic. He is interested in having my assistance to construct a Fire Native automobile. I would of course have ro go to the Fire Nation for a bit, and I have no idea when I'll be coming back to Republic City. I know that this would be a great opportunity for Future Inustries… but I really don't want to be away from all of you, especially if I have no knowledge of when I'll be returning…" Asami ended her explanation with a deep sigh, frowning as her downcast eyes landed on her lap. "So I'm asking you guys what you should do. Korra says I should go for it, but I'm really just not too sure."

"You should go," Mako spoke up. "It's a great opportunity Asami, there's no way you should pass that up.

"I agree. Plus, it's not like it's a place you've never been to. You've traveled to the Fire Nation numerous times, haven't you?" Daiyu asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Yeah, plus me and Asami can be pen pals just like me and Korra were!" Bolin paused. "Okay, technically me and Korra _weren't_ pen pals since she never replied to my letters; but you know, that was all in the past, no big deal." Bolin glared at Korra.

"Bolin, I've already apologized to you over a million times. Besides, that happened over six years ago so get over it already," Korra sighed.

"Hmph… Fine, you are forgiven. Actually, I wasn't really still mad; I was just joking. For the most part anyway."

"I also think you should go Asami," said Opal. "But don't worry about having to be Bolin's pen pal," Opal continued as she gently nudged her husband.

"We'll all miss you terribly and it'll be hard without you around. But we also want what's best for you, and that if that means if you have to go away for a little while, then it'll be worth it, right?" Korra asked.

Asami took a deep breath, placing her crossed hands on the table. "You guys sound really sure about this…"

"Well, we'll be sad when you're not around of course, but like Korra said we want the best opportunities for you. All of us here, and the children; we're all family, so were here for you Asami. Whatever decision you make however, we'll support you," replied Daiyu.

"Thanks you guys, I don't know what I would without you," Asami smiled.

"So, you know what you wanna do?" Mako asked.

"Maybe… but I'm still not quite sure, but have a better idea. Although I still have about a week to think about it, and I'll definaitely take everything you guys said into major consideration."

"There's no need to thank us, we're your buddies! We'll always look after you!" Bolin stood up, going towards where Asami was sitting to wrap his arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner.

"But if you do decide to go though, will you at least _think_ about being penpals?"

Asami chuckled. "Yes Bolin, I'll think about being your penpal."

XXX

Three nights after Korra and Asami had dinner with their friends, and Korra was laying in the bed she shared with her wife; feeling her eyes about to close as she would drift off to sleep. Well, that would be the case if she didn't feel a small nudge against her shoulder.

"Hm…?" The Avatar answered groggily.

"Oh, we're you asleep? Asami asked.

"Just about," Korra replied.

"I'm sorry…"

"That'a alright, now we can cuddle," Korra dislpayed a soggy grin, her drooped eyes still closed as she yearned for sleep, but still decided to cling to the Raven haired women as she burried her face into her collar bone; Korra wrapped her strong arms around Asami's slender back.

Asami giggled. "Yes, but I also wanted to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" The water bender replied before yawning.

"I suppose but it's kind of important…"

"Guess sleep will have to have to wait. What is it?" Korra inquired.

"It's about the job offer; I did a lot of thinking yesterday and I've decided that I should go," Asami replied.

"Oh spirits that's great Asami! I'm so glad you decided to take the offer!" Korra then threw her arms around her wife in a congratulatory hug. Asami returned the hug and gave a small pat on the Avatar's back, but did not display the same enthusiasm like her companion.

"I leave tomorrow evening," Asami announced.

Korra pulled away from the hug. "Wow… I wasn't expecting it to be so soon,"

"Neither was I."

"When are you going to tell Hyeon?" Korra asked.

"I already did," the heiress replied. "I talked to him this morning when you were still sleeping."

"Oh… how did he take it?"

"He was shocked as well, and a little upset but I told him that I would come and visit every once in awhile, and call whenever I can too; that seemed to cheer him up a bit. I was going to tell you earlier today, but I figured that now would be a better time," Asami answered.

"Well, I'm not exactly happy either you know," Korra pouted.

"I'm sorry darling," Asami apologized. "But they said that want me to leave tomorrow."

"Hmm… but I at least wanted to be able to sleep in the same bed as you for a few more days. Do you know how lonely and weird it's gonna be without you laying next to me?" Korra asked.

"Yeah," Asami said as she gently pulled Korra down with her. "We won't be able to hold each other either," Asami continued.

"I think I'll have to put some pillows together, cover them with blankets and spray some of your perfume so it'll seem like your there." Korra stared down at her hand that was laying in between them.

Asami displayed a sad smile. "Yeah, I think I'll do the same."

"At least we have one more night together…" said Korra.

"Yeah, so we should make the most of it," replied Asami.

The couple then held each other as if they would never see each again, and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

XXX

The next morning, team Avatar was gathered at the Republic City docks; saying their goodbyes to one of their teammates and long-time friend, Asami.

"Hopefully you'll be able to come back and visit us soon," said Daiyu as she and Opal gave Asami a warm hug.

"Yeah, hopefully, I won't be away so long," Asami replied.

"Get there safely," said Opal as she gently patted Asami's shoulder; wiping a tear that began to run down her cheeks.

The heiress nodded. "Of course," she assured.

Mako and Bolin then stepped forward, giving their friend a hug before her departure.

"I know you'll do great Asami," said Mako.

"Don't work too hard though, you gotta relax sometimes," Bolin persuaded.

"Thanks you two," replied Asami with a smile. She was the greeted by a huge group hug by her nieces and nephew; Ki, Tomoko, and Fu.

"Be good while I'm gone okay?" Asami said as she gave the three of them a bear hug as well.

"We will" they all answered simultaneously. She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before turning her attention to Korra, who already had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll miss you so much," Korra sobbed with a small smile.

"Oh c'mon Korra, don't cry. Besides, you're the one that wanted me to go on this trip so badly." Asami joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm still going to miss you," Korra replied.

The raven haired woman wrapped her arms protectively around her wife's back; Korra returned the favor by placing her hands on Asami's waist. The two of them shared a gentle kiss before completely embracing each other.

"I'm going to miss you too," Asami whispered.

After a long embrace, the two finally separated, sharing one last quick kiss before Korra returned with the others.

Hyeon then made his way forward; he also had tears about to run down his cheeks. He then darted towards his mother as she got down to his level, the two simultaneously latched onto each other; hugging like how any family member would when they have to say goodbye.

Asami tried to fight off the tears for just awhile longer as she gave her son a soft kiss on the forehead, but could no longer hold her tears.

"Take good care of yourself, and Mommy too," Asami sniffled.

"Don't worry, I will," he replied. "Promise you'll come back soon…"

"I'll come back as soon as I can," the CEO assured.

The two of them hugged each other tightly once again before breaking apart.

"I'll miss you, Momma…"

"I'll miss you too…"

After saying all of her goodbyes, Asami boarded the ship that would lead her to the fire nation. She waved goodbye to her entire family until they were no longer visible. Korra and Hyeon stood at the docks, holding hands, and staring out at the ocean; with tears continuing to stream down.

 **This is the longest one-shot I have written so far. o.o Which is why there are two parts. :')**


	2. Part 2

It was just past midnight when Korra was lying in bed, still wide awake. It has been nearly a month since Asami had left, yet Korra could still not get used to the fact that her wife was not here. Korra even did as she said she would do by putting extra pillows together and sprayed a little bit of Asami's perfume over them. Although doing this did not really ease the loneliness, but rather just created more. Korra was just so grateful to have wonderful friends and of course, her pride and joy Hyeon; who just began peeking through the small door crack of Korra and Asami's room.

"M-mommy?" Hyeon called out softly.

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" Korra raised her head from the pillow as Hyeon gradually made his way into the room.

"I had a nightmare," he replied.

"What was it about?" Korra asked, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"It was about Koh The Face Stealer; I ended up making a face because I was scared. He was going to take my face but that's when I woke up," he explained.

"Yeah, Koh is a pretty nasty guy. But he wouldn't have been able to steal your face, not on my watch."

"Because you'd kick his butt?" Hyeon asked.

"Of course, it's always a mother's job to protect her children," Korra said as she gave Hyeon a hug and kiss on the cheek. "But are you okay?"

"A little… but I'm still a little scared," the boy admitted.

"It's okay, Mommy won't let anything bad happen to you. Do you want to stay here then?"

Hyeon nodded before making his way to the other side of the bed and laying down.

"Did I ever tell you the story about Aang and how he had to actually face Koh?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, about a year ago," Hyeon replied.

"Really? I don't think I remember telling you. Are you sure it wasn't Asami?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay… do you remember what it's about?"

"Hmm… I remember you telling me that Avatar Aang was on a mission to find the ocean and the moon Spirits, Tui and La; and he asked Avatar Roku for help. Avatar Roku said to ask very scary but ancient and smart spirit named Koh. Koh was scary because you can't make any type of face but a plain one, or else Koh will steal it," the young Earthbender explained.

"Wow, I really did tell you the whole story. Even the part about Princess Yue's sacrifice?"

"Yup. Both a really scary and sad story…" said Hyeon sadly.

"I dunno, I always thought they were cool stories. Hearing about Aang's courage in that situation always gave me courage, and Yue's story was very was very tragic, but also very beautiful. And it's one of the stories that taught me about sacrifices. Also, Aang, of course, beats the Fire Nation in the end so it ends well," said Korra.

"I know," replied Hyeon. "But I'd rather hear a story that's just happy. Nothing sad or scary."

"Uh… okay. Were there any you had in mind?" The Avatar asked.

"Hm…" Hyeon looked up at the ceiling as processed his thoughts. "What about the story about how you and Momma fell in love?" He asked.

Korra raised her eyebrow. "I never told you that story?"

"Not really."

"Oh, I thought I did… Anyway, where should I begin?" The question was geared towards herself than anyone else.

"Well, the first time momma and I met was at a formal party held by President Raiko. Again was wearing a long and beautiful red dress that day," said Korra.

"Is that when you fell in love with Mamma?" Hyeon asked.

Korra let out a deep, awkward laugh. "Not exactly," she replied. "At first I thought she was rather prissy…"

"Prissy…?" The boy turned his head in confusion.

"It means being annoyingly respectable and proper. Or even stuck-up in some cases. But of course, Momma wasn't like that at all and turned out to be super cool. I found that out once she took me out for a race car drive on her racing track. I felt pretty bad for making assumptions about her that turned out to not be true at all, and since then, I haven't really made any serious assumptions about people; guess you could say that was one of the lessons I learned when I was a teenager: Don't judge someone before you get to know them, because you have no idea what that person is going through, or what that person is like," the water Bender explained. "I wasn't really taught that when I was young, so it's something I had to learn for myself. It's hard not to judge people Hyeon, but you just gotta think of what it would be like to be in their shoes," Korra went on.

Hyeon's eyes were attentive, and so were his ears that seemed to be almost sticking out further to get a better hearing of the story.

"I'm sorry kiddo, seems like I'm giving more of a lecture than a story." Korra scratched her head.

"No, so far it's very good," Hyeon assured.

"Anyway, I ended up developing a lot of respect for her after that but was still pretty jealous of Momma," the Avatar admitted.

"Jealous? Why?"

"Because… well… at the time…" The young mother tried to get her words out but just found herself stumbling. As beautiful and pure as Korra's feelings were for her wife, and the story of how they fell in love, it was also one of the most awkward stories to tell, given their history.

"At the time," she continued. "I was in love with Mako, and Momma was with him at the time."

"Uncle Mako!?" Hyeon's eyes widened in surprise. "But I always thought Momma was the only one you've ever loved.

"I wish that she was…but that's not how life works. You usually have to got through many different people until you find your true love," Korra explained. "But that's something that you won't have to worry about for awhile."

"So, what happened after that?"

"Well… um Mako and Momma were together for awhile but I had a feeling that Uncle Mako had feelings for me as well and it turned out to be true; and not only did he like me but so did Uncle Bolin which turned out to be even more awkward, but that didn't last long at least. Anyway, so Mako and I started dating but eventually after several months of dating, me and him were facing complications once again and fighting; and broke up but not really, at least not to me because I lost my memory and I've already told you the story of the first time I visited the spirit world so I won't get into that. And it turns out that Mako went back with Asami again without me knowing so eventually we just ended it all. So neither of us dated him ever again and just remained friends with him," Korra inhaled, breathing out; for she tried to explain all that in one breath to get it over with. "Okay, now that we got that cringe-worthy part out of the way, we can get to the good part of the story," Korra said to herself.

"How come no one ever told me that you and Momma loved Uncle Mako liked that?" Hyeon asked.

"Because it was always embarrassing and difficult to talk about. But I guess that's what being young, stupid, and in love happens…Although I'd figure you'd hear about it eventually..."

"Anyway, a few weeks after the um… break up with Mako and that whole incident with Harmonic Convergence-"

"Ooh! Is that when you had that big fight with great Uncle Unalaq?" the youngster asked.

"Yep, so after that, Asami and I really started to bond and we became best friends, even like sisters in a sense. And despite the whole thing with Uncle Mako, we didn't let it come between us and weren't really acting so awkward… unlike Mr. Cop," Korra chuckled.

"Mr. Cop? You mean Uncle Mako?"

The Avatar burst out in laughter. "Yeah! He was so awkward about all the stupid drama that went on between the three of us that he couldn't even talk to us casually. He even saluted us! The goof!"

Hyeon let out a giggle; not only did the young boy find the story humorous, but always found himself smiling when he heard his Mother laugh.

"I'm gonna have to remind your mother of that story again," said Korra. "Anyway, Momma was also trying to teach me to drive that day too. I remember being very terrible at it, and I still am, to be honest," Korra chuckled.

"That's why Momma always drives," Hyeon grinned.

"Yeah, and when you're old enough to drive, you can drive me around," Korra joked, wrapping her arm around her son.

"No way Mommy," Hyeon joked back. "You should learn to drive."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But knowing me I'll probably get road rage and start ramming into cars or running over people." Korra laughed.

"I'm kidding Mommy, I'd drive you wherever you need to go. And I'll have Momma teach me how to drive."

"That woman can drive anything. She might even try to teach you how to ride a motorcycle or a plane," the Avatar chortled.

"Okay, so what happens after that?" Asked Hyeon, changing the subject.

"Well, from that point on I guess that's when I was starting to develop the crush a little bit. But I remember being in total denial about it. I didn't really want to worry about it… I didn't want to worry about maybe being "different," that I liked other girls and what Asami would do if she knew how I felt. I had enough to deal with like the Airbender, the queen, Zaheer. Although… after that incident with Zaheer when he forced me into the Avatar State and left me crippled. Well, I think I told you how Momma took care of me." Tears started to form from Korra's eyes. "She was the reason I was able to barely keep my pieces together..I don't think I'd have been able to make without her by my side. It was at that time that I realized that I was in love with Asami and that I couldn't live without her. But I still couldn't tell her that."

"When _did_ you finally tell Momma that you loved her?" Hyeon inquired.

Korra then gently tightened her hold on Hyeon before answering.

"Well, remember how your Mother and I went on a vacation to the Spirit World."

The young Earthbender nodded.

"The night before we headed off was how I told her how I felt. And it turned out that she felt the same way about me. Also that she was scared to tell me as well in fear of ruining our friendship… Another thing we were both dealing with."

"What'd you do when she told you?"

"I remember I just froze; I was like a statue. Thoughts were running through my head like: 'Is this for real?' or 'Am I dreaming.' Asami had to take me out of my trance by hugging me. It took me a moment to get back into reality, but I held her tightly. That was when she told me she like me for a very long time. And then from there on, that's when we became a couple, and we've been inseparable ever since."

"Have you and Momma… ever gone back to the spirit world for another vacation since then?" Hyeon asked, holding onto his mother's hand.

"Not together… Sometimes I'll go by myself to resolve spirit conflict or to meditate sometimes but other than that, I haven't really been able to go; let alone with Asami. We both got too much work to do here in Republic City."

"But, when Momma get's back… You think you guys can go again?"

"Hmm maybe; but we'd bring you along too."

"Really?" Hyeon's eye's had their own expression of delight, along with his smile as he looked up at his mother.

"Of course, you're our family silly," Korra pointed out as she poked Hyeon's nose.

"Before Mom and Dad died, they took me to the spirit world when I was only two-years-old… so I don't even remember it," said Hyeon.

"Yeah," Korra replied sadly. "I remember you mentioning that… but, that won't happen to me and momma, I won't let it. And I promise you'll remember the spirit world this time; It's something you can't forget." The water bender then wrapped her arms around her son, giving him a warm hug.

The young boy returned the hug, burying his head in the crook of his Mother's neck.

"I can't wait until Momma get's back," Hyeon stated.

"Yeah, me too…"

Hyeon stayed with Korra until he felt confident to sleep by himself. He gave his sleeping mother (who was snoring like a flying bison) a quick kiss on the cheek before tip-toeing back to his room.

"Love you, mommy," he whispered, quietly closing the door.

X Early the next morning X

A loud ringing was erupting in Korra's head. It was slow, and slightly high pitched. It sounded like… a telephone… a telephone?

Korra then opened her eyes, taking in all the sunlight creeping into the room.

 _Dammit… I forgot to shut the curtains last night,_ she thought.

The bender then finally turned her direction to the telephone. It was still ringing. Still. She groaned into her pillow as she picked up the device, almost dropping the device.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

" _Hey pumpkin, good morning,"_ it was the sweet, tender voice of Asami Sato.

Korra blushed. "Oh, ah… good morning."

" _I can tell that you were still sound asleep,"_ the CEO teased.

"What time is it?" Korra asked, rubbing her eyes of sleep.

" _Well, it's 10 past eight here, but Republic City is a few hours behind with the time zone so… 10 past six your time."_

"Great…"

" _Sorry for calling you so early. I was going to call you last night but got so caught up in the project. I finally found some time for a break so I didn't want to pass the time up to call you,_ " Asami explained.

"It's fine, I would just rather listen to your beautiful voice first rather than the stupid phone. Or better yet, not here the phone at all…"

Asami laughed, leaning back against her office chair. " _Maybe someday there will be phones where you can record sounds to set them as a phone ring."_

"Oh spirits, if that were the case, I'd be recording your voice. Maybe you should invent them." Korra responded. "You have no idea how much I miss you."

" _I miss you too… I'm really starting to regret this job offer,"_ the heiress admitted.

"C'mon, don't say that."

" _I mean, the Fire Nation is beautiful and I'm working with kind and talented people, but it's not the same without you, Hyeon, and the rest of the family. Hopefully, I can come visit soon."_

Korra then remembered the conversation she had with Hyeon. "Hey, that reminds me. When you come back for good, why don't the three of us take a vacation to the spirit world?" Korra suggested.

" _The spirit world? Man, it's been ages since I've been there… and Hyeon was only a baby the last time he went. But I've always wanted to go back," said Asami. "So, sure, I'd like that…the three of us can have a family vacation to the spirit world,"_ the CEO concluded.

"Now I'm missing you even more though…" Korra pouted.

" _I know honey, I miss you guys so much. Wish I could come home right now."_

"I even sprayed some of your perfume on your side of the bed and everything. But that just made me feel more lonely," the younger woman sighed.

" _Yeah, I did the same the same thing here, didn't really help much though…"_ Asami admitted.

Korra thought of something that would lighten up the mood; she didn't want their phone call to be all sad and gloomy. She smirked at the thought of her idea.

"Hmm… better not hook up with some attractive fire bender again to ease the loneliness," Korra teased. "Or else I'd be on a boat in a heartbeat."

Asami cocked an eyebrow, grinning. " _Now Korra, if I wanted to have some affair, which I never would anyway, I wouldn't be able to because I've been so busy. Besides, you're the only one that has my heart, I wouldn't even dream of cheating on you."_

"Yeah, but Asami you're so sexy... I bet you've gotten hit on nonstop since you arrived," Korra was trying to sound playful but ended up coming off as a bit serious.

" _No Korra, no has a hit on me,"_ Asami assured with a laugh.

"Aw, c'mon, I can't be worried?" asked Korra.

" _Well, what if I'm worried too?"_ Asami asked.

"Pfff, yeah, the only place I really go to around here is air temple island. And I don't think the Air Acolytes are allowed to have those "desires," Korra joked.

" _Yeah, you're right but…"_ Asami's sentence drifted off, becoming silent. The heiress then breathed into the phone, ready to change the subject. " _Do you… miss the sex?"_ Asami whispered.

Korra's face became red like an angry fire bender, or in this case, an embarrassed one. And was thanking the spirits that Asami couldn't see her face. For she was reminded of some of the nights where she would be thinking of Asami a little _too_ much.

"Yeah," a cough "a lot…" Korra admitted.

" _Oh, ah, so I'm not the only one… that's good…"_ Asami said awkwardly.

The water bender then wondered if Asami also did those… _activities_ while thinking of her. She didn't dare ask or go further into the conversation as it would lead to even more awkwardness. Instead, she changed the subject to something that was a little more… PG13.

"I miss the pillow talk too," said Korra.

" _Oh?"_ the raven haired inquired.

"Yeah, I miss cuddling with you after we have sex, and just talking about whatever."

" _Mmm... me too."_

"So come back home for a visit soon so we can cuddle," Korra playfully demanded.

" _I'll come visit as soon as I can, you can count on that,"_ Asami replied.

"All right, I'll hold you to it then," said Korra.

" _Hey, is Hyeon around? I'd like to say hello,"_ asked Asami.

"Uhh… I'm sure he's around here somewhere; I'll go look for him. Be right back!"

" _Wait, Korra!"_ Asami called as Korra dropped the phone on the bed.

"Yeah?" Korra answered, holding the phone up to her ear.

" _I love you, dork,"_ Asami said grinning.

"And I love you, beautiful."

Korra then dashed out of her and Asami's room, beginning her search for Hyeon. Luckily, her search wasn't very long, for he was in his room playing with some action figures Asami got for him awhile ago at a Republic City toy store.

"Ah! There you are!" Korra called.

The young earth bender turned around, giving his mother a smile. "Hey Mommy, did you just wake up?" Hyeon asked due to his observation of Korra still wearing her light blue sweatpants and a tank top, hair sticking up all the over the place.

"Yeah. Guess I look the part, huh?" Korra said, trying to fix her hair. "Momma's on the phone. You wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah! I would never pass the chance to say 'hi' to Momma!" The boy beamed. "Did she call from your room?"

"Yeah, she's still on the line waiting for you," said Korra.

"Kay!" Hyeon said as he sprinted towards the master bedroom, almost as fast as an Airbender.

"Hey Momma!" he greeted.

Korra stood by the doorway, arms crossed with a smile on her face.

"Momma! I'm not your 'little man,'" Hyeon laughed. "But I'm doing good. How are you? I miss you."

Korra didn't want to eavesdrop, so she left the room knowing that Hyeon would be on the phone for a little while.

XXX

It's been over 10 months since Asami left to the Fire Nation, and was able to make two visits back to Republic City; which would last about a week. During the time of Asami's absence, her friends and family grew to miss her more, and more by each passing day. But they tried to carry on their days as normal. Korra would help Hyeon with his earth bending and the two would often go to Air Temple Island to visit Tenzin, Pema, and the air bending kids; and Korra would also spend time with Mako, Daiyu, Bolin, and Opal, while Hyeon would play with the other children. But it was difficult for everyone; it was almost like trying to finish a puzzle, however, one of the pieces was nowhere to be found. And you keep on building this puzzle until that particular piece shows up somewhere one way or another…

It was a Sunday Morning, Korra and Hyeon were preparing breakfast while listening to a Pro-Bending match on the radio. The doorbell was rung and could be heard all throughout the mansion.

"I'll get it!" Hyeon claimed.

The boy quickly sprinted to the front door; the Butler wasn't even in sight. Korra on the other hand shrugged. She was not expecting company today but figured it could be Tenzin with some "avatar assignments," the press, or Lin just dropping by to yell at Korra about something she broke… which is something the avatar would still do at times but not nearly as frequent as she was a teenager. But the fully realized Avatar didn't hear any of those voices. Not the deep, gentle voice of Tenzin, the loud, obnoxious voice of the press, or the firm and commanding voice of Lin Beifong.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm home!" The voice was sweet, confident. It was Asami's voice. What was she doing here? She always announces when she was coming home for a visit.

"Momma! What are you doing here?" Hyeon questioned, giving his mother a hug.

"I've got some news to share. Where's Korra?" Asami asked, returning the hug and placing a gentle kiss on the boy's head.

"She's right here," Korra announced.

"Korra," Asami called out, almost singing her name. The water bender leaned down to both Asami's and Hyeon's level and wrapping her arms around them.

"Wasn't expecting you to drop by," Korra teased, placing a tender kiss on the taller women's cheek.

"So you don't want me here?" Asami retorted a smirk was displayed on her face.

"No, it's just that you always let us know when you're coming down to visit," Korra explained.

"Thought I surprise the both of you," said Asami.

"Well, you definitely got the surprise part down," said Korra as she gave her wife another hug.

"So what's the big news, Mamma?" Hyeon asked, tugging on his mother's hand.

"Right. So it turns out that after being away for so long, I can finally come home for good now."

Huge smiles grew on the water bender and earth bender's faces as they practically tackled the CEO.

"For real?" Korra beamed. "This isn't some kind of joke is it?"

"No, I've even packed everything I took on my trip and is sitting in the car," said Asami.

"Let me help you get you're stuff!" Hyeon said as he broke free of the family hold, sprinting towards the automobile's trunk. A haggard looking middle-aged man was in the driver's seat, looking like he wanted to just go home.

"Wait a minute honey, I'll be over in a second.!" Asami called, making her way towards the Satomobile.

Before the taller women was too far from Korra's grasp, she took Asami's hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'm glad your back," said Korra lovingly.

"Yeah, me too," Asami said as she gently squeezed her wife's hand.

The two women then made their way to the car, ready to gather all of Asami's things for good.

XXX

It has been a few days since the engineer returned home, and she, along with her wife and son have been packing their bags for the last two hours for their family vacation to the spirit world.

"Umi, Korra, we're only going for a week," the CEO pointed out. The engineer was packing all sorts of clothes and gadgets in her backpack, even Asami's equalist glove. Which the heiress couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at. "And is the glove _really_ necessary?"

"I know, I know, but you never know what could go wrong," Korra said. "Hyeon is going to be with us this time and I want to make sure I can protect him. If it were just the two of us-"

"I know the spirit world is unpredictable, but-"

"Yeah, I know. I remember telling you that and then afterward getting attacked by a gigantic boulder spirit. Remember?" the water bender pouted.

Asami's face scrunched as she recalled the memory. "Yes, I remember. But that was when the spirits were still a little uneasy about the new portal. The spirits are a lot easier going. A lot of them were anyway; just some were… a bit grumpy."

"Hmm… you're probably right," said Korra. "I just want this vacation to be perfect with no obstacles like before. I'm really looking forward to this."

"I know you are," Asami placed her hand on Korra's shoulder... "But try to relax. You know your emotions are connected to the spirit world, so being all paranoid might just upset the spirits and the balance within the spirit world. How did you feel when the two of us first entered? Asami asked.

"A little nervous… but that was only because I was with an extremely beautiful woman," said Korra. Asami chuckled.

"But for the most part… I felt like I was drowning but in a good way. I know it sounds odd but I guess I mean I was drowning in my love for you, and just in a state of complete euphoria when you told me that you loved me too and that we were actually a couple... " Korra started gently massaging the hand that rested upon her slightly broad shoulder. "And now I'm even happier because now I'm going to the spirit world with my gorgeous wife and amazing son."

"See Korra, there's no reason to worry." Asami cupped Korra's cheeks, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. Korra deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, eventually bringing their foreheads together when the finally broke.

"Mommy! Momma! Are you guy's ready yet?" Hyeon called from outside the room. Hyeon cheerfully walked around in a circle, as he tightly held onto the straps of his backpack.

"Yeah, let's head out," said Korra who reached for Hyeon's hand. "You ready kiddo?" she asked.

The boy nodded, reaching his hand towards Asami. The CEO smiled at her son, gently taking his right hand. The three walked hand in hand to Asami's car; but soon would be hand in hand walking through the alluring, green portal that proudly glowed in the middle of Republic City. Where they each would be experiencing a family vacation none would forget.


End file.
